


I See Stars In Your Eyes

by creeper_gavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gavin Free/Michael Jones-centric, Hurt Gavin, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Michael, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper_gavin/pseuds/creeper_gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin has loved the stars since he can remember and Michael has to admit he’s pretty fond of them as well. He can hear the British man drunkenly mumbling about how far away and close they are at the same time. How fascinating the galaxy is. How fascinating life is too.</p>
<p>“Shooting star, Michael! Make a wish!” Gavin says quickly and Michael does. He closes his eyes and wishes as hard as he can. </p>
<p>“I wish that moments like these can last forever.”"</p>
<p>When the boys go out for drinks together it's all supposed to be fun and games. That it is until a rival gang shows up and causes a commotion, meaning that Michael has to step in and protect Gavin. Prompt by vigilpanda on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "I have a prompt! Can I get some Michael protecting his boi? I've had a really shit week and I could use something that will melt my heart into a gross heart puddle." - vigilpanda on Tumblr!
> 
> I'm hoping this will suffice and make you feel better!

“Hurry up!” Geoff yells through the pent house. He sticks his head into the bathroom and shouts again, “That means you, Michael!”

Michael almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice in his ear. His finger jolts and he pokes himself in the eye as he tries to put in his contact.

“Geoff…” He whines a little, blinking manically to try and retrieve his sight, to get the tears out of his eyes. Michael throws a punch to the side but only brushes Geoff’s ribs because his depth perception is skewed. “Why the hell don’t I ever lock this door?”

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” Geoff chuckles, dipping into the bathroom properly. He cups Michael’s cheeks in both hands and kisses his forehead gently. Michael’s still whining a little, squinting uncomfortably, but smiling at least. He bats Geoff’s hands away.

“Go bug someone else to be ready. Ray didn’t even have pants on last time I checked.” He declares, shooing Geoff out of the bathroom with a laugh.

Their leader huffs softly, managing to sneak a second kiss before he leaves.

Ryan and Jeremy are already stood and dressed in the kitchen. Gavin’s nowhere to be found, Ray’s only half dressed, and Jack’s still trying to find the car keys.

“Ray! Pants!” Geoff tells him sternly, breaking Ray’s eye contact with the TV finally. “Pants, Ray.” He repeats when it’s clear the lad has absolutely no idea what he was just told. Geoff gets a small groan in return as he gets up off the bed, where he was frozen and distracted a moment ago, to head over to the wardrobe.

“I swear, being with you boys is like having kids sometimes. It should not be this hard to get out and go to a bar.” Geoff complains, “Speaking of children, has anyone actually seen Gavin?” He asks to no one in particular.

“Out on the balcony. He’s on the phone to Dan.” Jack says as he starts rooting through the bedroom in a hunt for the car keys. “Ray, move your ass off the bed and let me look for the keys.”

“Geoff!” Jeremy calls from the kitchen, “Children and bars do not go together in the same sentence!”

“Why would they be in the bed, Jack?” Ray points out before Geoff can retaliate.

“Because I can’t find them anywhere else.”

“Last time I saw them they were in the armoury.” Michael yells from the bathroom now that he’s got his contacts in properly. He wipes his hand on the towel and emerges into the hallway.

“Why were they in there?” Jack asks with a sigh.

“Ryan left his guns in the car. He probably left the keys down there when he was putting his weapons away.” Michael shrugs and Jack looks exhausted already.

“Why didn’t you bring them up with you?”

“I figured someone would shout at me. Things are always in places for a reason.” Michael points out and everyone else has to admit that it’s valid. The pent house is big. It’s got offices and boardrooms. They have an armoury in the basement, for Christ’s sake, but somehow they always manage to get under each other’s feet.

Michael decides to leave the madness behind and steps out onto balcony that leads from the main boardroom. He leans on the glass panes of the sliding door for a moment, simply watching Gavin talk.

He has to admit that the lad looks happy, talking to Dan enthusiastically and laughing at the end of almost every sentence.

“Oh god, you didn’t?” Gavin exclaims with a giggle, “You’re such an idiot!” He declares and Michael can hear the mock offended tone on the other end of the phone. “Oh shut up. Not even you could have thought that was actually a good idea!”

Michael smiles and wraps his arms around Gavin’s waist gently, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder lightly.

“You about ready to go?” He whispers softly and Gavin pulls away from the phone for a minute to turn and nod.

“Two seconds.” Gavin murmurs quietly, leaning back into Michael’s embrace. “Look, tell me more about it tomorrow, okay? It’s like nine pm out here and we’re all going out for bevs.” He tells Dan with a smile, “Alright. I’ll talk to you soon.” Gavin ends the call, hanging up his phone and slipping it into his back pocket.

“Geoff’s going mental in there trying to get everyone together. He keeps referring to us all as children.” Michael chuckles, kissing Gavin’s neck for a moment.

“Well, it’s not his fault he’s centuries older than the rest of us.” Gavin teases a little as both lads look out at the view of Los Santos.

From up on the penthouse’s balcony, the city turns into moving lights and engine noise. The stars in the sky are dim, blocked out by light pollution, but in some places you can see them as bright as day. By the river is always the best, though the ocean’s even better. Gavin could stare up there for days if he was allowed.

“Oh, you are such an asshole, Gav.” Michael laughs, finally pulling away from his boyfriend and taking his hand instead.

“Hey! Don’t be such a meanie!” Gavin complains, though he’s still grinning furiously as Michael starts to drag him inside.

“Come on, let’s go inside before Geoff calls us something worse.”

“Like cock-sucker?”

“Worse.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy!” Gavin squeals happily, “I dare you to eat all the packets of salt and like half of the mustards.” He declares, picking sachets out of the tray in the middle of the table and failing miserable to chuck them across the table at his boyfriend.

Most of the crew are completely drunk apart from Jack and Michael. Jack because he’d agreed to drive that night and Michael because he has a meeting at eight in the morning the next day. He figured way before the night started that Burnie and Gus would probably not be too happy if he turned up hungover and stinking of alcohol. Yet somehow Michael keeps being the one to go up and order drinks.

Perhaps it’s because he’s the only one who can now carry a tray without dropping it?

All seven of them have crammed themselves into a booth. It’s a tight fit but they’re making it work. After all, none of them mind sitting in each other’s laps if they have to. And in a drunken state of bliss no one actually cares much about anything.

Gavin’s the worst out of them all though and it’s clear. He’s rocking all over the place and his aim is almost completely off, but there’s a giant smile just plastered to his face. Geoff’s just as bad, however. He’s sat in Jack’s lap with a glass of whiskey, his arms wrapped around the gent’s neck with absolutely no intention of letting go. Jack doesn’t seem to mind as the older man giggles softly every so often and kisses his lips every other minute.

Jeremy raises an eyebrow a bit as he picks up the packets in his fingertips. He had been leaning into Ryan a little but now he’s sitting up, intrigued by the idea.

“What do I get for it?” He asks cheekily.

“Then knowledge that you did your boyfriend proud!” Gavin declares and the rest all laugh.

“That’s it?” Jeremy checks.

“Jeremy you have six boyfriends. You’re gonna get _something_ out of this.” Ray points out with a wink. “It would just be poor taste to tell you what it is in public.” He smirks.

Jeremy’s cheeks flush a little at the concept but he does immediately perk up, ripping into the packets and tipping them down his throat. Gavin’s eyes widen a little as though he hadn’t actually expected him to be quite so enthusiastic about the idea.

Michael returns to the table with five shots of tequila just as Jeremy’s finishing the mustard. He discards all the packets to the side, grabs his shot and downs it instantly to try and get rid of the taste.

Slamming his shot glass down on the table Jeremy throws both hands in the air.

“Done!” He yells and there’s a rousing clap from the table. The boys all cheer loudly and Michael pats him heavily on the back.

“Well done, Lil’ J!” Michael praises with a laugh. Gavin gets up to let Michael back into the booth and instead of trying to fit onto the seat himself he places himself contently on Michael’s lap.

“So, where’s my prize?” Jeremy asks with a smirk, raising eyebrows a little. He closes his eyes and puckers his lips teasingly.

Ryan leans down and kisses his neck while Geoff practically falls on him sideways to try and kiss his lips. Jack manages to keep their boss upright though, with a laugh.

However Gavin pushes himself out of Michael’s lap almost as quickly as he sat down. He wobbles around the table and Michael honestly thinks he might fall over before he makes it to Jeremy’s side, but luckily he doesn’t do much more than stumble.

Jeremy opens his eyes just as Gavin straddles his lap and wraps both arms around his neck. Gavin kisses him hard and fast, which takes Jeremy completely by surprise. Once he catches onto what’s happening, however, he quickly returns the kiss, placing his hands onto Gavin’s hips and arching into his boyfriend’s touch.

The others are watching on in a small amount of shock. Mainly at the fact that even while completely hammered Gavin can still maintain enough precision to make out with someone reasonably well.

Jeremy’s enjoying it too, at least he is until a rush of nausea begins to sweep over him.

Suddenly Gavin’s being pushed off his lap and this time he does actually fall onto the floor. Jeremy gets up immediately and runs to the bathroom to throw up. Ryan decides to follow him to make sure he’s okay.

“Damn… did I do that?” Gavin asks from the ground where he still hasn’t gotten up.

“No, I think mixing salt, mustard and tequila did that.” Jack admits with a small smile.

“Kid can’t handle his booze!” Geoff taunts and Jack rolls his eyes a little.

“We’re not all professionals like you, love.” He smiles and Geoff just laughs instead of being anywhere near offended.

Gavin finally picks himself off the ground, using the table as leverage and flops back into his seat. Michael brings his arms around the Brit gently without even realising it and simply holds him close as the conversation continues.

Eventually Ryan brings a tired looking Jeremy back to the table.

“Okay,” Jack decides with a soft smile. “It’s time to go home.”

The others seem to all agree, except Gavin.

“Guys, no! We can’t go home yet, this is fun!” He whines a little and Jack shakes his head.

“It’s already two in the morning, Gav. Plus one person throwing up is enough for the night.” He points out but Gavin continues to protest loudly. Michael eventually speaks up.

“Gav, how about we go for a walk down by the river?” He suggests and Gavin nods eagerly at the idea.

“Yes, boi! Yes! Can we go look at the stars?” Gavin asks quickly, beaming up at the Jersey lad excitedly. However Jack is looking a little apprehensive.

“Are you sure, Michael?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. I’ll call a taxi to take us home once he’s tired himself out.” He chuckles softly, standing up and taking Gavin’s hand firmly in his own. “We’ll be perfectly okay, I promise Jack.” Michael says quietly, kissing the gent’s cheek before turning to Gavin. “Come on then. Lead the way to the stars.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin has loved the stars since he can remember and Michael has to admit he’s pretty fond of them as well. He can hear the British man drunkenly mumbling about how far away and close they are at the same time. How fascinating the galaxy is. How fascinating life is too.

“Shooting star, Michael! Make a wish!” Gavin says quickly and Michael does. He closes his eyes and wishes as hard as he can.

_“I wish that moments like these can last forever.”_

“Did you do it? What did you wish for?” He asks after a moment.

“If I tell you then it won’t come true will it?” Michael whispers into Gavin’s ear. “But I promise you would approve.” He chuckles.

Gavin smiles up at sky. His eyes are as bright as any star out there as he hugs his jacket further around himself, clutching hold of Michael’s hand for all that it’s worth. They stare out over the river together in silence, the breeze cool cross the back of their necks as the world goes by around them.

Sometimes it’s easy to forget they’re part of the biggest crime organisation in the city. It seems so insignificant in the vastness of it all, and sometimes Michael likes to forget. It’s nice to pretend that’s average in the grand scheme of things even if his life really is far from it.

He’s in a polyamorous relationship with six other men and he’s one of the most wanted men in Los Santos.

And while it’s nice to sometimes overlook these factors; the universe never lets him forget for long.

“Hands up.” A man’s voice floats across the air and Michael turns in confusion. He wishes he hadn’t. He wishes that moment had frozen in time forever so he didn’t have to deal with what’s he’s just seen.

There’s a male figure in the darkness and even in the shadows Michael can tell he’s holding a gun up to their heads.

“What do you want?” He asks sternly, his hands not moving from where he’s holding Gavin’s.

“We want Mr Free.” The man declares and immediately Michael’s on edge.

“Michael…” Gavin murmurs quietly. His grip on Michael’s hand increases as the hacker gets nervous at the idea that someone’s trying to take him away.

“Screw that, you think he’s just gonna walk right over to you?” Michael practically spits in disgust. “Fuck off!”

“He broke our defences and stole twenty thousand dollars straight out of our account.” The stranger explains and if Michael’s not mistaken there’s a moment of smugness on Gavin’s face as he remembers that particular escapade. “So either he comes willingly or we take him by force. And if you piss us off too much we just kill him where he stands.” He says it with such a dry tone that Michael is almost taken aback.

“Forget it.” Michael tells him, shaking his head and starting to walk away.

Gavin isn’t in any position to fight right now and Michael knows it. The Brit can barely walk in a straight line let alone escape capture.

But before they can get very far a second man lunges out from hiding and grabs Gavin’s free arm. He twists with precision, ripping the hacker away from Michael enough to make him drop his boyfriend’s hand.

“Hey!” Michael yells loudly, almost growling as the man gets Gavin in a headlock. His stance changes almost instantly as he goes from not caring to furious in the space of two seconds.

Gavin thrashes around wildly. There’s limbs flailing everywhere and even though the shock of the situation is enough to begin to sober him up, it’s not coming quick enough.

Michael runs at the man holding onto Gavin and the other with the gun takes a shot that he manages to somehow dodge. He wishes he hadn’t left his weapons at home now. He wishes he’d stowed his pistol in his jacket like he’d wanted to. He wishes he hadn’t let Ryan talk him out of it.

If he had anything to protect them it would be better than just his fists.

Gavin’s still wriggling in his captor’s arms, much to the annoyance of the man holding him. He’s been punched in the nose. Michael can tell because there’s moonlight reflecting off the blood dripping down his face.

“Son of a bitch!” Michael screeches and suddenly there’s another gun shot because Michael’s changed direction and is now heading straight for the man with the weapon. He doesn’t know where the bullet lands but he knows it doesn’t hit him so he makes a grab for the gun itself.

Michael twists it down, breaking the enemy’s finger in the trigger as he does. He uses his right hand to stop the man’s wrist and with the other takes the weapon into his own possession.

Now the lad has a weapon he immediately shoots the first man in the temple. He has no problem doing so, after all it’s day to day life for the crew.

“Let Gavin go.” Michael threatens as he turns to face the other man who’s still holding Gavin around the neck.”

“You won’t shoot.” The man challenges and Michael raises an eyebrow.

“Why the fuck not?”

“You might hit lover boy.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Michael smirks. He’s a damn good shot and he knows it. Gavin knows it too, though it doesn’t stop him squirming a little more when he sees the gun actually pointing towards him.

“Michael….” Gavin repeats and his attacker just sneers. The arm around his throat gets tighter and almost immediately Gavin begins to choke. With his breathing constricted significantly the Brit’s eyes start rolling back and his breaths become choppy and short.

“You’ve gotta trust me, Gavin. You’ve gotta trust me.” Michael whispers. He runs towards the man holding Gavin and smacks him in the temple with the butt of the gun. He’s not any more than a few inches away when he puts a bullet straight into the man’s brain.

Both the attacker and Gavin drop to the floor.

Gavin’s clutching at his throat and gasping for air that just won’t come as Michael kicks the dead body out of the way and into the river. He crashes down to his knees beside the lad, throwing the gun to the side and starts rubbing his back gently.

“Breathe, Gavvy… Breathe…” He encourages softly as Gavin tries to inhale sharply in panic. It takes a few minutes of struggled breathing as his airways open up properly, but eventually Gavin’s back to breathing relatively normally.

“Who the _fuck_ was that, Michael?” Is the first thing out of Gavin’s mouth and Michael can’t help but chuckle.

“Clearly someone you pissed off big time.” He replies, shifting where he’s sitting on the grass to pull Gavin into his arms. Michael cradles the other lad for a moment as they both take in exactly what just happened.

There’s a body sliding into the river, another one dead on the pavement a few metres away from them and Gavin’s nose is still bleeding heavily.

“Can’t even have a peaceful night out in this city.” Gavin murmurs gently as Michael rocks with him in the breeze. He’s close to closing his eyes, the embrace is so comforting but he’s still on edge.

Gavin glances up the night’s sky once more and stares back at the stars.

“What the hell did you wish for?” Michael manages to ask as he follows Gavin’s gaze upwards. “Because I know I sure as hell didn’t wish for that.”

“I didn’t wish for that either.” Gavin promises quickly, resting his head on Michael’s chest and not much caring when the blood drips from his nose, down onto Michael’s best shirt.

“Let me see your nose.” Michael responds, tilting Gavin’s head up and doing his best to see under the dim light of a lamppost and the moon. “Do you think it’s broken?”

“Don’t think so. It’ll stop bleeding soon.” He says with a small sigh. Gavin looks up and kisses Michael’s lips gently. He closes his eyes and just takes the moment in where they sit. “Y’know the universe is a bitch.”

“Oh, I agree.” Michael nods, “Wanna go home and _not_ tell the guys what happened tonight?”

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the two of them reach home it’s almost four in the morning. Michael’s definitely forgotten about the meeting he has later as he drags a significantly more sober Gavin back to the penthouse.

It’s amazing what near death can do to the mind-set.

Michael cleaned up Gavin’s nose in the taxi on the way home because he doesn’t doubt for a second that someone would be waiting up for them. His suspicions are confirmed when he spots Ryan sitting in the arm chair beside the tall glass windows of the living room.

“You took your time.” Ryan says quietly when the two enter the apartment. Gavin’s giggling again, the bright smile back on his face as he beams at Michael happily.

“We lost track of time.” Michael lies easily, “You didn’t have to wait up for us.” He adds, though he appreciates the sentiment. “Are you coming to bed with us?”

“I might come lay down, yeah.” Ryan nods, “I’ll be in there in a bit.” He promises, waving the two men through into the bedroom where the others lay.

Geoff has taken the middle of the bed where he’s still clinging onto Jack. Jeremy’s on his other side, and since he’s been sandwiched in by Ray, it seems he must have stopped throwing up. It’s a general rule that anyone nauseous does not get to sleep in the middle because nobody wants to have to climb over three or four people just to get to the edge of the bed before vomiting. And after Michael didn’t make it one time, the rule became pretty well abided by.

Michael and Gavin strip down to their boxers, kicking blood stained clothes into the corner to deal with in the morning before getting into bed beside Jack. Gavin gets to go in the middle but it wouldn’t matter anyway because he immediately cuddles into Michael as soon as they’re comfortable.

“Thank you for saving my drunk ass…” Gavin whispers softly into Michael’s ear as they lay together.

“Anytime, boi.” Michael chuckles, “And I know you could have saved yourself if you’d tried.” He points out, “I mean, you’re hardly incapable.”

“I think you’re underestimating just how drunk I was.”

“I watched you clamber all over Jeremy before you fell on the floor. Trust me, I know how drunk you were.”

There’s a moment of silence and Michael thinks that Gavin’s fallen asleep until he pipes up again.

“Before all that happened though… star gazing was fun.” He says softly and Michael just nods, kissing Gavin’s cheek. “We should do it again some time.”

“As long as there’s considerably less drama, I’m up for that.” Michael agrees. Gavin smiles contently as Jack shifts and drapes an arm around the two lads.

“Maybe we can take the rest of the guys next time?” Gavin suggests.

“What and listen to Geoff and Ray complain about how cold they are all the time?” Michael chuckles. “No, I think we’ll keep star gazing our own little thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was BETA'd by neocosplaycat on AO3 who is absolutely awesome because I sent this to her urgently at about midnight and she did it for me and sent it back at about 3am. She rocks.
> 
> As always follow me on Tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic to be able to send prompts and get updates.
> 
> I love and cherish every single comment, kudos and bookmark <3


End file.
